Falling
by Alice 'Italy' Morgans
Summary: There was always some hidden feeling behind the memories and thoughts of Sebastian, and it only took being pushed off the side of a hill and breaking his leg for Ciel to realize it. Onesided SebastianXCiel, ONESHOT


**Surprise! I'm not dead yet!**

**Experimented with Black Butler just a bit cause I love the show. This is my first Black Butler story so sorry if it sucks! All of this was based on a dream I had.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He couldn't even remember how they had gotten to this moment in time. It was, without a a doubt, because his job. But somehow, someway, he was defenseless. How was he oblivious to what was going on? His main concern was the boy and his well being. Teetering on the edge of a cliff was not good for his well being. Especially if he fell. But here he stood. The long drop behind him and a gun resting on the tip of his nose. While he would never truly admit this, he was scared.

He was truly scared. If he fell, he could possibly be killed. If not killed, severely injured. He could see the bottom of the drop which told him it didn't necessarily mean he would be killed. In fact, the only way this drop could kill him would be if there were hidden rocks or something in the side of the hill. Although, he couldn't really call it a hill. It was too far up. The man standing in front of him with the gun laughed.

"Any last words, Ciel Phantomhive?" He sneered. Oh yes. He had so many words he wanted to say. Insults and curses maybe? But fear kept his throat closed. Why was he so scared? He hadn't been scared like this when he had been kidnapped by that Italian. He hadn't even been scared of Grell until he watched Madame Red fall before his eyes. Finally Ciel managed to work out one single word out of his throat.

"S-Sebastian.."

He cocked the gun and with a swift move of his finger, pulled the trigger. Despite the gun being so close to his face, he was not hit. The gun shot went up into the air when someone moved the man's arm. The shooter stumbled during this and pushed him. Ciel fell backwards and found himself falling. He couldn't even scream. His mind was still trying to register what the hell just happened and how it had happened. Quickly he realized that Sebastian had moved the man's arm, but in doing so caused his master to fall.

Ciel's mouth opened and he did scream out. He screamed in fear and for his butler. This couldn't be how it ended. There was far much more he had to do before he died! Where was Sebastian to grab him? To save him like he always did? He wasn't there. What was stopping him? Sebastian was a demon for crying out loud! He could fight off an army of men and get dinner on the table all at the same time! The power behind that butler always amazed him.

"SEBASTIAN!"

But that power was not being put into use. Something was terribly wrong and Ciel knew it. However, he was terrified of what was to come. He was falling pretty fast and the ground had to come at some point. Ciel's fear was answered when his back collided painfully with the side of the hill or whatever it was. The boy began to roll down it bumping into things. At this point he didn't care about Sebastian anymore. That trader wasn't saving him. He'd have to fend for himself.

"CIEL!"

He could hear the sound of Sebastian's tail coat as he leaped into the air after the boy. Too late. There was another slight drop, then the hard grassy ground. Ciel lay there among the overgrown grass unable to get up or even move. The pain was far too much for him to handle. He might have been the head of the Phantomhives, the Queen's watch dog, and the head of a large company, but he was only thirteen. He was still only a kid and pain made no exception.

"Young master! Ciel!"

Ciel would have chuckled if he could. Sebastian was scared for once. Was it because he hadn't saved his master from the fall? Was he still worried about their contract? Ciel let out a groan when he heard someone approach him. Two arms picked him up and held him.

"A-Aah!"

Ciel could not stop the cry of pain that escaped his lips when he was lifted.

"Look at you. You took quite a nasty fall, didn't you young master?"

His voice was calmed like usual. Any fear he had was gone. Maybe he didn't really matter all that much to the butler. Ciel had no idea why, but just the thought of that saddened him. He rested his head against the butler's chest and groaned again. A gloved hand ran under his nose.

"I'll have to get you home as soon as possible, young master. Your nose is bleeding, along with other wounds."

Sebastian sighed and began to walk away. Back towards where the mansion was. Ciel opened his eyes and found that sadly, his eyepatch was gone. It must have come off in the tumble. He looked up to see the face of his butler. His long black hair falling in to his face, those bright red eyes looking straight ahead. This was who he trusted his life with. This was who had abandoned him when he needed him.

Each time the butler tried to shift Ciel into a better position, he grunted or complained from the pain. His spine was hurting, but that was mostly from hitting the side of the hill back first. Ciel tried to move his leg so it was more comfortable, but as soon as he tried, he shouted out in pain.

"Hm? Did I bump something young ma-"

"Oh shut up." Ciel growled back. "No one's around, Sebastian. You don't have to be so formal."

"Yes, Ciel."

The boy sighed and let himself relax. He kept his leg completely still so it didn't keep hurting. However, being carried didn't help it any more. There was constant pain as his feet gently swung back and forth a couple of inches. Only, the pain was mostly in his left leg.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Be gentler.."

"Yes, Ciel."

* * *

The covers around him were warm and soft. Nothing hurt for once. However, once he fully woke up, the pain returned. The dim light shined into his eyes and he tried to look away. It was only candle light. Why was it bothering him so much?

Looking around, Ciel found himself alone in his room. He must have blacked out while he was being carried back. Where was Sebastian? He missed seeing the man's face, hearing his voice..wait. What was he thinking? Sebastian was his _butler_! Ciel shook his head clear and tried to get out of his bed, but as soon as he moved his left leg horrible pain shot through him. The cry of pain was loud and long and was heard no doubt by everyone in the mansion.

The door knob turned slowly and opened. Instead of seeing his servents running into the room panicked and asking what was wrong, he saw Sebastian. His face was serious. The butler walked to the bed side and crouched down on the ground so he was at about eye level.

"Sebastian? What happened? Why is my leg in so much pain? Why-"

"Hush Ciel. A doctor treated you while you were sleeping. None of your injuries were serious..except for your leg."

"What about my leg!?"

He laid a hand on Ciel's left leg and the boy flinched in pain. Sebastian knew how much it was hurting him, so why did he continue to touch his leg, move it around, and just cause it pain? Ciel finally leaned forward and slapped his hand away.

"Ciel, your leg is broken."

The boy froze. That wasn't possible. His leg _couldn't _be broken. There was so much that he had to do! So many people that needed his attention! He was Ciel Phantomhive! Head of the Phantomhives! He couldn't be confined to his bed for however long it took for his leg to be fixed!

Rage replaced shock and fear. Ciel grabbed his pillow and threw it straight at Sebastian's head. The butler dodged to the side and the pillow soared through the air and landed on the ground.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IF YOU WOULD HAVE SAVED ME I WOULDN'T HAVE BROKEN MY LEG!" He shouted furiously. Sebastian stood to full height and gave a slight bow.

"You are right. But I would like to point out that after you fell, the man shot me three times in the head. I can't heal _that _quickly."

Instead of still being angry at him, Ciel felt guilty. He had snapped at him without even knowing why he hadn't been saved. But why was he feeling guilty? He never felt guilty! He pushed things into the past and didn't give them a second thought. Forgiveness was something that he never really showed. So why was he showing it to Sebastian?

The boy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing the entire room. Usually there was a black spot on his right due to his eye patch, but now it was gone. Ciel sighed and looked away from Sebastian's calm face. He wanted to apologize, but he would never let those words leave his mouth. Not ever.

"When should my leg heal?" He asked. It was clear in his voice that he was sorry for his outburst, and Sebastian knew it. He chuckled lightly.

"In a couple of months, Ciel. Until then you'll have to be on bed rest unless we figure out another way of getting you around." He stood up and walked over to where the pillow was. "Would you care for some tea, young master?"

"A cup of Earl Grey would be lovely." The boy replied in his usual bored tone.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian returned the pillow to Ciel and left. The room was quiet once more, leaving Ciel alone with his thoughts and his broken leg.

_I wonder what Elizabeth will think once she hears of this? _He thought to himself. Once she caught word of this, there was no doubt she'd be smothering him with love and affection, even though he didn't want it. Ciel didn't even love her. He should have. Besides Sebastian, Elizabeth was the only one who would actually listen to his stories of the past. She wouldn't listen to his orders or requests however, but when he was troubled Elizabeth would listen.

Yet, if Ciel didn't love Elizabeth, who did have claim to his heart? He was old enough to give his heart to someone in his life. Everyone who controlled him when he was younger gave his heart to Elizabeth, but now that his parents were dead and he was the head of the house, he didn't necessarily _have _to marry her. Sure everyone who was older than him would force the girl on him, but he could always refuse.

Ciel began to think of everyone he knew and how he felt about them. None of them came anywhere close to the category known as "love." He shifted through everyone not finding one trace, and then there was Sebastian. The only one of the bunch that shouldn't even be an option. Not only was he a butler, but he wasn't even human. Why did that warm feeling come up every time he thought of Sebastian? It was always there. Even from the beginning.

Ciel had pushed it aside thinking this was a feeling that all those who made the contract had. That feeling of knowing he was your guardian, but your death sentence all in one. Now however, he knew exactly what this feeling was and it hurt to know. He loved him.

Forever he would love him, but forever he would sit with this pain. Ciel refused to show emotion to anyone and Sebastian wasn't an exception. He would never know his master's true feelings. Maybe when it was all over, he'd tell him. At the very last moment of his time he would tell him. For now this new found love was confided to his head, like he was to his bed. Just like his broken leg, if he ever tried to let the emotion out, it would hurt him.

Ciel closed his eyes and laid back down. He needed to sleep. Sleep would soon become his best friend. If he was sleeping, he wouldn't have to see Sabastian's face when he brought that stupid cup of tea that he didn't even want. Soon the door opened again and he remained still.

"Why, young master has fallen asleep in my absence."

He listened to the sound of the tea cup being sat on the nightstand next to his bed. The covers were pulled up a bit more thanks to Sebastian. Ciel tried not move at all or make a single sound. Sebastian blew out the candle and left the room. Ciel sighed in relief now that he was gone. The room was very quiet and the boy decided that he might as well get some sleep. However the scent of the tea was strong. He had only used that cup of tea as an excuse to get Sebastian out of his room.

However, Ciel did really want that cup of tea.


End file.
